Fuegos artificiales
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: Especial de San Valentin, Soul despierta a media noche y encuentra a Maka observando los fuegos artificiales, ¿Quien diría que los fuegos artificiales serian testigos de una declaración? ¿Como acabara todo? "Maka, estoy enamorado de ti..." 2/2
1. Fuegos Artificiales

_**H**ola mundo mundial ~_

_**B**ueno, esto es parte de mi especial de San Valentin, es un Two-shot, asi que esta es la primera parte y mañana subire la segunda x3_

_**A** mi y a mi abuelita, nos gusto x3, espero que a ustedes tambien ~_

_**S**oul Eater no me pertence, le pertencese a su creado Atsushi-sama! (?)_

_**B**ueno, Disfruten del capitulo._

_**Y** disfruten de un Soul cursi, unos cuantos besos y fuegos artificiales._

**_A_**_ Leer..._

* * *

Fuegos artificiales

Parte 1

Vi la luz a través de las cortinas, alce una ceja confundido, era de noche ¿Por qué la luz se veía tan brillante?

Me levante adormilado, y camine a oscuras hasta el living, sonreí de medio lado al sorprender a Maka viendo atentamente algo a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué vez? – le pregunte sonriente, pego un pequeño saltito al percatarse que yo estaba aquí.

-F-fuego artificiales – tartamudeo nerviosa, camine hacia ella y corrí un poco la cortina para ver junto a ella, de inmediato un fuego artificial paso enfrente de nosotros y prendió el cielo llenándolo de diversos colores. Mire a Maka de reojo, la luz que producía bañaba a Maka por completo, sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas, se veía hermosa.

No, no temía aceptarlo, siempre supe que mi técnico era hermosa, al dormir era hermosa, al sonreír era hermosa, al enojarse era hermosa, al llorar también lo era.

¿Hace cuánto la amaba? Ni idea, ya no lo recuerdo… Dios… ¿Cuándo me volví tan cursi?

Bueno, supongo que Maka me hace ser cursi, pero si es por Maka está bien, si es por ella, siempre estará bien…

-¿Te gustan? – le pregunte mirando hacia los fuegos artificiales, aunque realmente tenía mi atención centrada en verla de reojo, ella asintió feliz, un leve sonrojo adornaba sus hermosas mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos me daban el deseo de besarla, pero debía contenerme, ya que ella no me correspondía.

-Ne, Soul… - dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mí, las palabras quedaron en el aire y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido – Ah... bueno... Yo decía que… - desvió la mirada nerviosa, sonreí, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente – Eh?

-Te quiero – le susurre al oído, sentí su cuerpo tensarse y de reojo admire sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Eh… yo... – bajo la mirada avergonzada, sentí una punzada en mi pecho, y con la mirada baja di media vuelta, dispuesto a irme a mi cuarto, mierda, sentía las lágrimas salir de mis ojos, ¿Desde cuándo un chico tan cool como yo lloraba por una chica como Maka?

Sus cálidas y delicadas manos rodearon mi pecho, me abrazaba por la espalda, apoyando su rostro en ella, podía sentir su respiración rosando mi piel, tome sus manos entre las mías, podía sentir el calor que desprendía, realmente estaba enamorado de Maka.

-Me gustas – soltó de la nada, mi cuerpo se paralizo ¿Estaba de broma? – Y te quiero mucho – Dios dime que no está jugando conmigo… - Hace mucho, mucho tiempo… - sentí como mi espalda se humedecía y Maka sollozaba, me voltee para calmarla, nuestros ojos se cruzaron y me sonroje levemente.

-¿E-es verdad? – le pregunte, no pude evitar el temblor en mi voz, _genial, ahora parezco una chica.  
_

Ella asintió, intento mirarme a los ojos pero desviaba el rostro.

Con delicadeza la tome del mentón, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que acababan de salir de ellos, le dedique una sonrisa torcida y ella se sonrojo.

Lentamente acerque nuestros rostros, Maka cerró los ojos y yo me dedique a observarla, roce sus labios con los míos, y use mi autocontrol para no besarla con locura.

Presione sus labios contra los míos, me correspondió de inmediato, Maka poso sus manos en mi pecho, luego de un tiempo nos separamos por la falta de aire.

-Sé que esto no es nada _cool_, pero… - suspire cansado y desvíe la mirada – estoy enamorado de ti… - murmure sonrojado, Maka sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó encima mío, ambos caímos encima del sillón y reímos contentos.

-Sabes… - me dije mirándome – No estaba despierta por ver los fuegos artificiales - _¿A no? _– Estaba despierta porque no pude dormir – ladee la cabeza al no entender a donde quería llegar – estuve toda la noche pensando en ti… - se sonrojo y desvió la mirada.

-Es que soy un chico demasiado _cool…_ - dije de manera arrogante, Maka pego una risotada.

-Sí, claro… - dijo sarcásticamente.

Ambos nos quedamos unos minutos así, hasta que entre en cuenta de la hora que era, la separe cuidadosamente, y me percate que se había quedado dormida. Con delicadeza la tome en brazos, le bese la frente y la lleve a su pieza, a medio camino reí por lo bajo.

-Eres buena actriz Maka… - murmure mirándola.

-P-pero… - se escondió en mi pecho avergonzada – no quería que me dejaras…

-No lo hare – abrí la puerta de su pieza y la deje sentada en su cama – nunca lo haría.

Ambos sonreímos y Maka me tomo del cuello de la polera, juntando nuestros labios nuevamente.

Solté una risita torpe y le revolví el cabello rubio cenizo, y antes de salir por la puerta me detuve indeciso.

-Casi se me olvida Maka – ella no podía notar la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro – Feliz día de San Valentín – dije en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar, pego un pequeño gritito y me volvió a abrazar.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Soul – ambos sonreímos y yo cerré la puerta al salir.

Camine sonriente hacia mi habitación, me lance en mi cama agotado, a pesar de todo, había sido un gran día de San Valentín, y quien diría que solo estaba comenzando, cuando amaneciera y las tiendas abrieran la invitaría a salir, probablemente comeríamos helado o algo romántico que a las chicas les guste, y ahí, le preguntaría si quería ser mi novia.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente caí profundamente dormido.

* * *

_**¿Y**... Les gusto?_

_**B**ueno, bueno... planeo mañana en lo que es el dia de San Valentin subir la segunda parte, que vendría siendo la cita ¿Como le resultara todo a Soul?_

_**B**ueno, espero que me dejen un review!_

_**C**ambio y Fuera!_

_**H**ime!_

_***S**e va volando en el lomo de un dragón celeste* (?)_


	2. Atardecer

_**H**ola mundo mundial!_

_**Y** como dije ayer por la noche hoy, San Valentin le traería la ultima parte de este lindo Two-shot! Nyan! Dare mis agradecimientos ~_

_**T**he Emptiness: Yeah primera xD, Fuaa! Que bueno que te gusto! Espero que este también te guste!_

_**M**ittaM: Que bueno que te haya gustado, disfruta este ultimo capitulo!_

_**V**aleziiTha: Ahora sabras lo que va a pasar~ Huy a mi me gusto x3 y gracias por agregarme a favoritos x3!_

_**t**he-lady-of-darkness-97: Disfruta de la cita, Nyan! Y de el resto del capitulo, que es la cita, asi que es lo mismo x3!_

_**n**oa12: Lo segui, y aqui esta, espero que te guste este capitulo, tanto como el primero._

_**Y**una: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Que te guste tambien el ultimo!_

_**L**iz Wland hc: Yeah, a mi tambien me gusto (?) Que bueno que te guste, disfruta este capitulo, porque es el ultimo :D_

_**L**eina-chan: Si, son taan tiernos ~ Mantequilla? Yeah! Que bueno que te haya encantado! Me hacen feliz los comentarios largos! x3, Yo tambien quiero un novio como Soul D:!_

_**N**aomi Shimizu: Sigo acostumbrada al Hatsune D:, Pero Shimizu es lindo x3, no hay mejor momento que los fuegos artificiales x3! Ser cool es parte de su personalidad :D, espero que te guste Sempai!_

_**B**ueeeno! Dejo de aburrirlos!_

_**S**oul Eater no me pertenece, sino que a su creador Atsushi-sama! (?)_

_**D**isfruten este capitulo!_

_**D**isfruten de sonrojos, helados, algunos besos, y un bello atardecer._

* * *

Fuegos artificiales

Parte 2: Atardecer

Suspire aliviada, arregle nuevamente mi coleta derecha, bufe molesta y salí del baño de la casa, Soul me esperaba sonriente afuera. Ambos cruzamos miradas y me sonroje, esa chaqueta le quedaba tan bien, Soul se acercó a mí, quedamos frente a frente, respire nerviosa e impaciente, puso ambas manos en mi pelo, las deslizo por los costados llegando a ambos moños, y con cuidado deslizo los broches para dejar mi pelo suelto.

-A pesar de que eres muy linda – dijo desviando la mirada, de inmediato me sonroje – el pelo suelto te hace ver mucho mejor – se rasco la mejilla nervioso, _¡Qué lindo!_

-G-gracias… - murmure mirando al suelo, no podía levantar el rostro y mirarlo a sus hermosos ojos carmesí.

-Bueno ¿Vamos? – me pregunto con una sonrisa, levante el rostro para asentir, me estiro su mano esperando a que yo la tomara, y de manera nerviosa y temblorosa lo tome de la mano, sonrió torcidamente y salimos del departamento.

Caminamos en silencio, retire delicadamente mi mano de la suya, y Soul me miro de reojo confundido, yo mire el suelo sonrojada, _¿Cómo le iba a decir que estaba al borde del desmayo solo por estar junto a el?_

Varias parejas pasaban a nuestro alrededor, tomadas de la mano, abrazándose, besándose o simplemente dedicándose cómplices miradas cargadas de amor, Soul y yo cruzamos miradas, de inmediato yo desvie la mía sonrojada, y el sonrió de torcidamente.

-Hey, Maka… - dijo susurrante, lo mire indicándole que prosiguiera - ¿Quieres un helado? – _Que dulce, me invitara un helado…_

Asentí sonriente, ambos caminamos en un silencio extrañamente cómodo, entramos a un parque, que divertido, era como que las parejas salían de la nada. Una chica de mi edad paso a mi lado, junto al que creí que era su novio, pero a pesar de eso, le guiño un ojo a _mi _Soul, mi arma hizo una mueca de desinterés, pero aquella chica no se rindió y lo siguió mirando, y yo, como toda chica celosa, frenaría a la embustera, tome Soul del brazo y lo abrace sonriente, el tardó en reaccionar pero me correspondió.

Mire entre risitas a la chica, que me miro enojada y siguió su camino.

Seguimos caminando, hasta que divisamos una bancas vacías, caminamos hacia ellas y Soul me pidió que me sentara y que esperara hasta que el trajera los helados, asentí sonriente y espere a que volviera.

Y mientras miraba el parque maravillada, pude divisar a lo lejos a dos personas que no espere encontrar, Tsubaki y Black Star caminaban, Muy, pero cuando digo muy es muy, juntitos, sus manos rosándose y el rostro de Tsubaki ligeramente sonrojado, mientras que el de Black star iba adornado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Soul llego sonriente a mi lado, me miro sin saber que era lo que miraba, y al seguir el trayecto de mi vista, se encontró también con la feliz pareja, sonrió burlonamente.

-Quien lo diría, cada uno en su cita – dijo sonriente, de inmediato me ruborice, ¿H-había dicho cita?

-S-si… - tartamudee nerviosa, me entrego el helado de chocolate que le había pedido, mientras el comía de frutilla, nos quedamos en silencio mientras disfrutábamos del helado y de la compañía del otro.

Y yo, distraída como siempre no me percate de la cercanía del rostro del Soul al robarme un poco de mi helado, me sonroje nuevamente al ver sus ojos carmesí tan cerca de los míos, sonrió torcidamente y me ofreció de suyo.

-Vaya, está muy rico – dijo mientras se relamía los labios quitando los restos de chocolate - ¿Quieres del mío? – pregunto, asentí levemente y me acerco el helado para que probara, me acerque tímidamente, pero a diferencia de él, yo use la cuchara, el rio divertido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunte molesta, se acercó nuevamente a mi rostro, y me dio un pequeño beso cercano a mis labios, me quede estática.

-A pesar de que uses cuchara, te sigues manchando – dijo sonriente – tenías frutilla y chocolate en la comisura de los labios.

-Ya veo… - respondí con la mente en otro lugar – pero también tengo frutilla y chocolate en los labios… - me sonroje al acto ¿Qué acababa de decir?

Soul sonrió divertido, se acercó a mí y me robo un beso, por la sorpresa no logre corresponderle.

-Tienes razón, sabes a chocolate y frutilla – dijo relamiéndose los labios nuevamente - ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo? Sabes bien – sonrió sonrojado, pero divertido al mismo tiempo. Inconscientemente asentí.

Nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente, en un _dulce_ beso, cerré los ojos y disfrute del momento, quién lo diría, en efecto, sus besos sabían a una mezcla de nuestros helados, chocolate y frutilla…

Soul se separó de mi sonriente, luego me beso la frente feliz.

-Maka… - murmuro suavemente – estoy enamorado de ti… - mis ojos se abrieron de inmediato, a pesar de que ya estaba informada de eso, no podía ignorar el hecho, de que un chico tan _"cool"_ como Soul este diciendo esas cosas en pleno parque, con varias personas a nuestro alrededor, y más de un curioso que observaba la escena con ternura.

-Yo… - las palabras no salían de mi boca ¿Por qué me quedaba muda en un momento como este? ¡Vamos Maka reacciona! Soul me miro confundido, como si creyera que todo lo que nos dijimos ayer fue una mentira – B-bueno yo… - mire el suelo sonrojada, estaba muda, no podía decir nada, no lograba articular palabra alguna.

_Bien, si las palabras no salen, las acciones lo dirán por si mismas…_

Cerré los ojos decidida, los volví a abrir y mire a Soul, que seguía con la misma expresión de confusión, acerque nuestros rostros y presione mis labios contra los suyos, cerré los ojos para evitar sonrojarme más, y Soul me rodeo con su brazos, nos quedamos así unos segundos, luego me acurruque en su pecho.

Cuando el parque se vacío de parejas que habían ido a disfrutar el resto de día en sus casas, Soul y yo seguíamos ahí, sonrientes, sonrojados y enamorados.

Nos levantamos y caminamos por el parque, tranquilos y de la mano, Soul se veía nervioso, más nervioso que al decirme que me amaba, y más nervioso que al decirme lo bien que me quedaba el pelo suelto, nos detuvimos enfrente de un fuente blanca, que tenía encima un querubín que tiraba agua por la boca, mire la pileta hacia un lado y hacia el otro el atardecer.

Que bello, el atardecer lleno de tonos rojos, naranjos, amarillos, también pequeños destellos morados, una palabra cruzo mi mente y sonreí al acto, Fuegos artificiales.

Este bello atardecer se parece a los fuegos artificiales de la noche anterior, los que miraba por la ventana sin verlos realmente, los que veía por la ventana mientras pensaba en el chico que estaba mi lado, mi arma, mi compañero, mi primer amor y primer beso, Soul, el chico del que estoy enamorada.

Soul me tomo de ambas manos y me miro, mis cabellos y mis ojos, mi nariz y mis labios, su rostro se sonrojo y sonrió levemente.

-Maka… - dijo nuevamente, lo mire expectante – hay algo que he querido preguntarte durante toda la tarde… - _¿Qué será?_

-¿Si? – le pregunte incitándolo a continuar, tomo aire para calmarse y continuo hablando.

-Maka Albarn, te conozco hace años, no recuerdo desde cuando te amo, te vez hermosa con el pelo suelto, y con tu colitas también, amo tu sonrisa, amo tus ojos, amo tu cabello y te amo a ti, eres la única que habría dejado ser mi técnico, la única a la que protegería con mi vida – mis mejillas adquirieron ese usual tono rojizo que solo tu lograbas poner en ellas – Maka Albarn – inhalo nuevamente - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Separe mis labios y lo mire sorprendida, ¿E-era en serio? Trate de articular palabras coherentes pero solo lograba balbucear cosas sin sentido, mi corazón latía desbocado y mi mejillas estaban cada vez más coloreadas, mis ojos brillaban y mi cabello rubio cenizo caía sobre mis hombros.

-Eh… yo... quiero decir que… yo… y tu… y… - movia mis manos para tratar de explicarme, Soul me tomo de los hombros y se agacho, dejando nuestros rostros frente a frente, deje de balbucear y me perdi en ese ojos carmesí que tanto me gustaban.

-¿Maka? – pregunto tratando de hacerme volver en mí, pero mientras sus ojos me estuvieran mirando no podía moverme, solo atine a asentir y a besarlo nuevamente.

-¿Eso es un Sí o qué? – pregunto sonriente, me arme de valor.

-Sí, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, adoro cuando me miras y me dejas sin aliento, cuando sonríes y cuando me besas, Si quiero ser tu novia Soul Evans – le dije sonriente, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono carmesí, parecido al color de sus ojos.

Nos besamos nuevamente, dulcemente, transmitiendo cada uno de los sentimientos que nos guardamos por miedo al rechazo.

Recordé la noche anterior, y los fuegos artificiales que fueron testigos de nuestra declaración.

Y mire el ahora, este hermoso atardecer, que reflejaba los colores de los fuegos artificiales, este hermoso atardecer, que fue testigo de nuestra nueva relación.

* * *

_**N**o se, el final como que sobro xD, no se, diganme ustedes y dejenme un review :D_

_**B**ueno, les doy a todos los que leyeron esta pequeña historia las gracias, por leer estos dos capitulos y por los me dejaron sus comentarios, aunque hayan sido pocos ya que fueron solo dos capitulos, fueron alentadores, gracias de nuevo a The Emptiness, MittaM, valeziiTha, the-lady-of-drakness-97, noa12, yuna, Liz Wland hc, Leina-chan y Naomi Shimizu, por leer este two-shot y dejarme esos lindo reviews *-*_

_**B**ueno, espero que suba mas historias pasen tambien, y que lean las que ya tengo._

_**S**in nada mas que decir, me largo!_

_**C**on mi nueva forma de despedirme, al puro estilo Chibi-Maka!_

_**G**aoow! (Aww, hace un rato que queria decir eso!)_

_**N**os vemos!_

_**H**ime._


End file.
